


Bloody Love-x Reader/Goku Black

by KaedeBlack1993



Series: Bloody Love-x Reader/Goku Black [1]
Category: Anime/Manga - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super, Elfen Lied, crossover - Fandom
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Goku Black - Freeform, Gore, Incomplete, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeBlack1993/pseuds/KaedeBlack1993
Summary: Y/N is a young nineteen-year-old diclonius who happened to witness the tragic deaths of her two parents Lucy and Kouta. She was then suddenly transported to another world, a place where no diclonii existed, a place completely unknown to her. Will Y/N survive in this new world?





	1. Chapter 1

**Bloody Love-Reader/Goku Black**

_**Chapter 1: Where The Hell Am I?** _

It was a hot and sunny day in the city of Kamakura, and the residents of the Maple Inn had no way to get cool because the air conditioning was not working correctly. Y/N groaned as she laid her head down on the table, her h/l h/c hair covering her e/c eyes. "Ugh, when is this damn air conditioning going to be fixed?" She then rose her voice as one of her fifteen vectors threw a vase, "I HATE THIS!!!!"

She was a very violent diclonius with a pure hatred of the human race, except for her father, of course. Her mother, Lucy had to calm her down once again by disabling her vectors. A technique that another diclonius taught her once long ago. That diclonius' name was Nana, and she died at the age of fourteen. Nana was a silpilet, a type of diclonius that aged twice as fast as humans. So, in the diclonius world. For a silpilet, fourteen is usually when they die of old age. Mayu, who is currently at the age of thirty-two moved out seven years ago to live with her husband Bandou who is an ex-SAT member. Yuka moved out once she found out that her cousin loved Nyu as they once called her more than her. His exact words to her years ago were "I'm sorry, Yuka but I only see you as my cousin and nothing more." Since then Yuka never contacted them again. So, now it was only Y/N and her parents living there.

"Calm down, Y/N. You're going out of control again." Kouta said trying to calm his daughter down from her rage. Even with her vectors currently disabled, she was still furious.

"Calm down this instant, Y/N," Lucy ordered, which made the Princess of the diclonius race immediately stop what she was doing. For some reason, the voice of her mother seemed to stop her anger. Maybe it was because she was the Queen and even though Y/N was the Princess, she felt the need to obey her Queen.

"Yes, mother." She said, quietly and bowing her head in shame. "I'm sorry, but I can't help getting angry over this. Those humans were the ones who created this machine, and it's not working right now. I hate them."

"I know," Kouta said as he rose up from his side of the table and walked towards his daughter. He gently rubbed one of her horns. Usually, when a human does this or tries to come near her, their limbs would go flying but the only human she would allow to touch those two white protrusions was her father. Lucy looked at the scene with a smile on her face. The two she loved most was having a father-daughter moment.

"You have to learn to overcome your instincts. You'll never get far in this world if you don't. Besides, we need humans to exist since there is no King in this world." Y/N's mother spoke to her daughter. She listened to her mother as she continued to speak. "I didn't choose your father because there was no King. I chose him because I love him. Honey, someday you'll find someone of your own, and they will love you just as much as your father and I love each other. Just be patient, alright."

"I know, mom. However, that's easier said than done. It's tough to overcome your instincts with it constantly telling you to kill humans." Y/N then asked. "How did you manage to do it? You know, overcome your instincts."

"It was very hard at first, but with the help of your father, I overcame them."

"Yes, Y/N. Your mother once had a deep hatred for humans as well." He then smiled over at his wife, "And without my help, your mother would still be out there killing."

"Alright." Y/N said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"To bed. It's late, and this heat is making me tired. Goodnight, mother. Goodnight, father. I'll see you in the morning." She spoke as she went to the shoji screen door, but before she could reach the handle, a gunshot rang out. Then a loud thud. She immediately swung around, scanning the area for where the shot came from. Her eyes then landed on the fallen figure on the ground. Her mother, lay there motionless with a hole in her head, her eyes lifeless and empty. Y/N stared in shock as she saw her mother lay there in a puddle of her own blood. "Okay, you bastards! I know you're there! NOW, COME OUT!!!"

Kouta rushed towards Lucy's side as he looked into her lifeless eyes. "K-K-Kaede!" He stammered, saying his wife's real name as he held her body in his arms. "W-why?" There was another gunshot as Kouta fell atop of her with a bullet in his head, crimson blood pooling out of him as well.

Y/N was very angry and very scared. With her vectors disabled, she couldn't do anything to defend herself from the sniper. So instead of attacking, she ran out from the dining room and into another part of the house.  _'I need to find a way out of this house without those murderous humans finding me.'_  She thought, racing through the house while listening for the sound of footsteps.  _'By the sound of those steps, there must be about two humans here'_  Y/N's eyes widened as she realized that the humans were currently in the house. She turned right, trying to run away. However, she accidentally ran in the wrong direction and was faced with two soldiers who had their guns raised. _'I guess this is it. Damn, this is a horrible way to go. Dying by the hands of humans is pathetic. I don't want this. I want to live to see tomorrow. I also won't forgive these creatures for killing my family.'_  "I don't want to die. I Don't Want To Die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!!!" She screamed out as a bright light surrounded her and the soldiers. The men had to cover their eyes so to not get blinded by the light. When the light died down, they put their hands down and saw that their last target was missing.

**_XXX_ **

Y/N woke atop some rubble that once was a building. She stood up, dusting herself off. She scanned the area for any sign of life and tried to sense for any others of her race. Unfortunately, she could find neither. "I guess, I'll just have to walk through this dump." She walked through the damaged city, noticing some humans lying motionless on the ground. She felt her vectors reappear and decided to go up to a body of a young boy. She looked down at the motionless human, seeing the hole in his abdomen. "Hmmm, whoever did this has good tastes." She took out one of her vectors. "However, they didn't do a good job here." She frowned because there wasn't any more damage done to the body. She then smiled wickedly, saying "They forgot to tear this disgusting thing apart." She sliced the body in half like it was butter. She then finished the job by pressing down on the head, crushing it. She didn't care that blood got on her or that she just further mutilated a human corpse. She breathed in the beautiful scent of human blood.

"Alright, I feel slightly better now that I destroyed that disgusting body." She looked around her once again and asked herself. "Now, where the hell am I?"


	2. Meeting Black and Zamasu

** Bloody Love-Reader/Goku Black **

**_Chapter 2: Black and Zamasu_ **

 

"Ugh..." Y/N groaned out.  _'It's so boring here. There's hardly anything here, besides rubble and the only humans I've seen are already dead.'_ "What I'd give to find something or someone."

A loud cry sounded throughout the area. It sounded like a male being in pain. "Hmmm... I wonder if it's a human." Y/N didn't waste any time, she dashed towards the sound and saw something she didn't seem to expect. A male with spiky dark hair, dark clothes, and a look of pure amusement as he held the adult male by his neck, almost crushing it. "Gu... ah..." The human choked out. Y/N didn't take her eyes off of the scene.  _'A human killing another human.'_  Y/N's vectors appeared out of her body and just as the dark-haired human was about to kill the other, she sliced the head of the one male who was being choked to death.

The dark-haired male's eyes widened in surprise as the now decapitated body fell to the ground, lifeless. The dark-haired male's name was Goku Black, and he immediately turned around, only to come face-to-face with a female. He stared into her e/c eyes with his dark ones. She was standing there with a bored look on her face. "Ya' know, you could've done better than that." She walked up to and past Black until she stood above the decapitated corpse. She smiled darkly at it, saying without looking at Black. "Choking him to death looked boring." Y/N turned away from the corpse and looked right at the human in front of her, or at least she thought he was human. "So I decided to do something more..." She paused before saying the next word "... Interesting."

Black's eyes never left her form, even as she spoke those words to him. "What did you do, mortal?" He asked, which made Y/N's blood boil. She was no mortal; she was a diclonius. A Princess! She glared at him, her vectors out again, making Black feel the vibrations in the air.

"DON'T YOU DARE PUT ME IN THE SAME CATEGORY AS THOSE INFERIOR CREATURES!!!!!!!" She screamed out as an entire building collapsed thanks to the use of her vectors. She walked right up to him, but he just kept still. "I should rip out your beating heart and crush it for saying that..." Y/N seethed, looking at Black, not knowing who he is.

Black looked at her in mild surprise. "I see," He stated and laughed at what she said. "You think that you are better than those mortals when you are one yourself." He then felt something collide with his stomach, making him fly several feet into the air and landing with a massive crash into the ground below.

"I hate you." Y/N said. "I hate all humans and seeing one right in front of me is making me even angrier."

The statement that Y/N said to Black made his blood nearly boil.  _'How dare she compare me to those creatures. I am a god. I am far above those sinful beings.'_ He charged right at her, making his ki form into a blade and aimed his right hand toward her abdomen, where he could kill her. What he didn't expect though, was something to grab hold of him and hold him back. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it.

He realized that it wouldn't be easy to kill this mortal and stopped his actions. Y/N released her grip from his arms.  _'I seriously don't know why I don't kill him.'_  She sighed, then muttered, "I must be going soft."

Black noticed the two white protrusions atop her skull. She saw that and glared at him once more, "What?!" She snapped. "Do these things disgust you that much?!"

He stayed silent, then asked, "Why do you hate mortals so much?"  _'What exactly is she?'_

Y/N decided to tell him what she is and what she was born to do. The words that left her mouth made his eyes nearly widen. "Because they are horrible sinful creatures who deserve nothing but death. They kill their own kind, they torture animals, molest people, and much much more. It's better for them to be wiped out than to commit these sinful acts."

"What are you?" Black asked the one in front of him.

"I'm a diclonius." She replied.

"A diclonius?"

"It's a certain race." She answered. "We diclonii were chosen by God to eradicate the current humanity and replace them with the new one. Let's say that my race is the evolution of the human race. We have an intense deep biological hatred for them."

"A deep hatred, huh." He said, amused. She noticed that but kept on talking.

"Yes, a deep hatred." She then pointed at her head. "We all have a voice inside of our heads that tell us to kill all of humanity. It tells us to kill humans, but is more adamant with the Royals."

"You're royalty?"

"In the diclonii world, yes. The human world, no." She sighed then explained what Queens, Kings, and Silpilets were. With that, she stopped speaking.

"You are very interesting, did you know that?" He said, which made the Princess look right into his dark eyes.

"I'm interesting?" She then laughed "That's funny. Since that's the first time that someone other than my family said that to me."

He looked intently into her e/c eyes, his face not changing.

"Oh... You meant that." She sighed, then said "I don't normally say this, but, I'm sorry for attacking you like that. I get pissed off when someone calls me a mortal. Also, by your actions when I called you that as well, you didn't look too pleased either" She stared back and him and asked, "So, what exactly are you in the first place? A normal person would've been dead by the attack I gave you."

"I am a god."

"A god, huh? So does that mean, you can't die?" Y/N asked Black who shook his head.

"I can still die, but I've been around longer than you have."

"Eh?" She said. "Not to sound rude but, how old are you exactly?"

"A thousand give or take" Y/N's eyes widened.

"Th-th-that old?!" She exclaimed. "Wow..." She looked fascinated. "You don't look to be that old to me. In fact, you look to be around in your early forties."

He didn't reply, just looked at the sky as a figure stood high in the air. "Looks like my partner's back" Y/N strained her eyes to see what Black was looking at, but the person was too far away for her to tell.

"I can't see." She then turned to him. "How could you tell that your partner is up there?"

The figure landed on the ground. "Welcome back, Zamasu."

The person named Zamasu looked at Black, then nodded. His gaze shifted from his partner to Y/N. "Who is she?"

"I don't know. We just met"

"You know that we don't associate with mortals."

Y/N sighed, saying "Not another one."

Zamasu looked at the diclonius with a glare. "Who gave you permission to speak?"

"I am trying hard to control my temper here. I'm half determined to slice you in half."

Zamasu tried to go after her with a purple ki blade. Y/N wasn't lying when she said that she was half determined to slice him in half. A single vector appeared and split Zamasu in half. "Fool," She said but was surprised when Zamasu pieced himself back together and stood up as if nothing happened. "What the actual fuck?" She asked, shocked out of her mind.

"It won't be that easy to kill me. I'm immortal."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Black looked at the scene that was formed before him. His counterpart was easily bisected, and he didn't see what happened.  _'It's just like last time.'_

"You are annoying."

"And you have a stick up your ass" Y/N replied to Zamasu's comment. He glared at her reply.

Black then thought about something and came to a conclusion. "Zamasu," He said.

Zamasu looked at him, waiting for Black to speak. "I think she can be of some use to us."

"How is she going to be of any use? She's an inferior being."

"I am not inferior!" Y/N raised her voice.

"She's right," Black said, which made Zamasu look at him in surprise.

Y/N walked right up to the two and curiously asked, "What can I be of use for?"

"For our Zero Mortals plan" Black walked so that he stood close to Y/N. Almost too close for comfort. "You will be assisting us in wiping out all mortals and creating a Utopia." He then put a hand on her cheek, which made her blush.

She couldn't speak or move at the moment, but soon got her voice and actions back. She swatted the hand away, saying "Don't touch me."

"Hmm, and what if I don't listen."

"I'll slice you in half just like I did to your partner and since you aren't immortal, I doubt you'll even live."

"That's a pretty bold statement there."

Zamasu looked at the scene and thought for a while, then said "Fine, she can be part of our plan."

Y/N looked at the two curiously, not knowing their names. "Okay, I'm going to introduce myself now." She said, which made the two men look at her. "I am Y/N and am the Princess now Queen of the diclonius race." She glanced at Zamasu, then Black, saying. "I already know Zamasu's name, but not yours."

"The mortals call me Goku Black" He replied.

"I see." She said, then smiled brightly. "I like that color. Although, crimson is a nice color as well." Despite her previous actions and current words, her smile was full of innocence.

A whining noise came from nearby. It sounded like an animal, a dog to be exact. Y/N raced towards the noise without giving the two warning. "Please be alive, please be alive" She stated throughout the entire run and what she saw surprised and angered her. Two small humans were beating a puppy with a rock.

She immediately killed the humans and ran up to the puppy. She cradled it gently in her arms, looking at it with concerned e/c eyes. "Are you okay, little one?" She asked the puppy. The puppy gave a small whimper. "H-hey, it's going to be alright. You won't die. I-I won't let you." Despite what she said, the puppy fell limp in her arms. "Hey, wake up. Wake up" She pleaded over and over again with tears dripping down her face.

Zamasu and Black finally caught up to her. They saw that she was crying softly and holding something with her h/l h/c hair covering her e/c eyes.

"Y/N," Zamasu said, walking up to her. "What are you holding?"

All she could say was "Dead. Dead. It's dead." She was crying harder now. "Why would someone do something like this? Especially to an innocent animal?"

Black noticed the deceased puppy that she was holding and the two dead bodies. "Human cruelty knows no bounds," He said.

She stared up at Black and Zamasu, asking "Why does something like this have to happen?" She wasn't crying anymore nor staring at the body of the puppy. The two men stayed silent. She immediately dug a small hole with her vectors. She then placed the puppy in it and covered it back up with dirt. She smiled sadly and turned to face Black and Zamasu.

"So you've killed more mortals," Zamasu said, now looking at the bodies.

"I just tried to save the puppy, but I was too late."

Black noticed something was wrong, besides the puppy and asked. "What are you not telling us?"

Y/N blinked her eyes in confusion. Zamasu noticed the action and knew that she was lying. "There's no use in lying to us."

She sighed and explained what she forgot to tell them about her race. About the torture, killing, and abuse that they went through.

(Author Notes: This is my first xReader fanfic. It's also my first Dragon Ball fanfic as well. I really hope that I got Black and Zamasu in character. I don't want them to be too OOC or OOC at all. Tell me if I got them in character or not alright. Comment about the story as well as well)


End file.
